


Half-Brother Love

by Sephirotha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Crossdressing, Food Kink, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seito just can't keep his hands off Damon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In a dimly lit bedroom, two young men stood on the soft grey rug that separated the two bunk beds, their lips locked in a fiery passion. The one with long silver hair suddenly grabbed the other’s short black hair and trailed his lips to the neck. His long tongue slithered up the lightly tanned skin, making the other shiver. His vampire-like canines abruptly dug into the soft skin.  
“S-Seito…!”  
Seito smirked as he licked the bite mark on his half-brother’s neck.  
“Everyone will see it!” complained Damon with a hiss.  
“So no-one will think of going anywhere near you,” replied Seito clearly with a smirk.  
Damon’s hand flew up to the hickey and covered it.  
“Yeah, but what do you think our parents will say about it?”  
“Homosexuality isn’t something they disagree on,” whispered Seito as he came to Damon’s ear and nibbled his earlobe playfully.  
“B-But…” stuttered Damon as he tried to pull away “We’re brothers!”  
“Half-brothers…” corrected Seito as he let go and kissed his cheek.  
“This is wrong!”  
“Dune has it bad for Vincent…”  
“They aren’t even related by blood.”  
“Oh yeah…” mumbled Seito absent-mindedly as his hands crawled up Damon’s black tank top.  
“S-Stop it, someone…”  
Damon moaned as Seito ran his hands up his torso. Seito smirked as he traced Damon’s growing muscles softly.  
“Our sisters, Selena and Melody are polite enough to knock when coming into our room,” he murmured huskily as he rid Damon of his tank top.  
They fell onto Seito’s bed, Seito on top of Damon. Damon wriggled in the soft white blanket and gasped as Seito started to rub his nipples, making them stiffen. He let out a soft moan as his half-brother took one in his mouth, sucking harshly.  
“Seito…”  
Seito smirked as he trailed his mouth down his chest. He reached the waistband of his black pyjama pants, tugging at it with his teeth. Damon propped himself up and watched as Seito nuzzled his crotch. He gasped, a blush spreading across his cheeks, as he felt his cock stiffen from the contact. Seito grazed his teeth against his skin before pulling the waistband down. His eyes looked at the chequered cloth that prevented him from seeing Damon completely. He lightly kissed the clothed erection, smirking when Damon groaned then gently took the waistband of his sky blue boxers and dragged it down. He chuckled softly as Damon’s erection sprung out. Damon looked away, his cheeks red.  
“My,” whispered Seito as he gently took it in his hand “I never knew you were this eager…”  
“Shut up,” mumbled Damon as he lay on the bed, staring at the wall.  
Grinning like a cat, Seito gave a slow lick on the head. He lifted his head, his blood red eyes sparking with mischief as he began to pump Damon’s length at an agonizingly slow pace.   
“Seito,” growled Damon.  
Seito grinned wider at the sea green eyes that glared at him.  
“Yes, my half-brother?” he said rubbing the tip slowly with his thumb.  
Damon’s hands clenched the snow white covers.  
“S-Stop teasing…”  
Seito chuckled and he quickened the pace slightly. He then took it in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Damon let out a small whimper which turned into moans as Seito gradually started to deep-throat him. Seito’s silver bangs moved as he bobbed his head and began to greedily suck on Damon’s erection.  
Damon’s hips started to buck which Seito didn’t like. Damon whined as Seito grabbed his hips, keeping them pinned to the bed as he continued to suckle him. Before Damon could reach his peak, Seito released him with a small pop, squeezing a groan out of his half-brother. He smirked and flipped Damon onto his stomach. Damon yelped at the sudden movement, tensing as Seito grabbed his hips and lifted them up.  
“Mmm…”  
Seito licked his lips in anticipation as he moved down to lick Damon’s puckered entrance. Gasping, Damon looked back.  
“Don’t…” he murmured as he squirmed from the tongue poking his rear exit “…Seito…it’s dirty there…”  
Seito grinned before withdrawing.  
“Not when it’s you, it’s not,” he murmured huskily.  
Damon buried his face in the sheets.  
“You’re so gross!” he said, muffled by the sheets.  
“You love it,” came the reply.  
Seito leaned forward and reached for the oaken bedside table. He pulled the drawer out and Damon squirmed against his own arousal.  
“Hush.”  
Seito tapped the younger man softly on the shoulder.  
“Be patient now,” he whispered with a grin.  
Plucking a bottle of lubricant out of the drawer, he withdrew and poured some of the gel onto Damon’s hole. Damon tensed as the cold liquid trailed down to his testicles. Seito smirked as he poured some lubricant into his hand then tossed the bottle back into the drawer. He rubbed his hands together, lacing his fingers to make sure they were slick enough to prepare Damon.  
“Relax.”  
Damon shivered before forcing himself to relax as the first finger entered him. He gripped the sheets as it moved around him. He grunted in discomfort as the second entered, curling around inside him. They explored Damon, wriggling around and softly circling around to prepare him for the next stage. A third finger entered Damon, making him clench the sheets more. Seito’s index and ring finger kept him open enough for the middle finger to thrust into him experimentally. When it came into contact to a certain spot, Damon couldn’t help but buck his hips, widen his eyes and arch his back with a gasp.  
“Ah-ha.”  
Seito smirked widely as he plunged his fingers more to hit Damon’s prostate. Damon gasped again as pleasure shot up his spine and he cried out. He heard his half-brother moan softly. He tilted his head, eyes widening at the size of Seito’s length which had pre-cum being spread around it.  
“That’s too big; it’s not going to…”  
“Hush…”  
Seito removed his fingers and grabbed Damon’s erection, stroking the tip softly. Damon buried his face into the sheets, moaning. He tensed as he felt the tip of something large press against his entrance.  
“Relax…”  
Seito moved down, kissing Damon’s neck. Damon quivered before forcing himself to relax. Seito smirked before gently stroking his erection. Damon closed his eyes softly, losing himself in the pleasure. Seito took the moment to gently ease himself into Damon. Damon gasped in pain, gripping and biting the sheets tightly. Seito gasped silently at how tight his half-brother was. They paused for Damon to adjust to accommodate Seito’s length.  
“M-Move…”  
“Hmm?”  
Seito feigned ignorance.  
“Damnit, Seito!” hissed Damon “Move!”  
“What’s the word I want to hear?”  
“Please!”  
Seito smirked as he pulled back and slammed back into Damon again. Damon gasped, arching his back as he managed to hit his prostate dead on. Seito smirked as they began to start a rhythm. Damon buried his face in the sheets, his hips moving back to meet with Seito’s. Seito kissed his ear before turning his head towards him and kissed him deeply. Damon moaned as they twisted their tongues together. His moans started to increase in volume as the pleasure coursed through him rapidly. He yelped as Seito pulled out, flipped him onto his back and continued their love-making. Seito hooked his ankles around his neck as he gripped his hips. Damon threw his head back, eyes wide and mouth wide open as he rocked back onto Seito’s member. He let out a deep moan as Seito gripped his erection, pumping it in time with his thrusts.  
“Hah…hah…ah! Seito!”  
Seito smirked before going down to kiss his lips briefly.  
“Cum for me…Damon…” he whispered gruffly.  
“Ah!”  
Damon didn’t bother keeping quiet.  
“SEITO!!!!”  
He gasped as he climaxed, white ribbons streaming out of his cock and splattering his bare chest and Seito’s shirt. Seito grinned before giving one last thrust and poured his load into Damon. Sated, he pulled out and reclined himself next to Damon, cupping his cheek.  
“Not so quiet now, are you?” he murmured teasingly, kissing his cheek.  
“Shut up…” murmured Damon as he curled up into his brother’s warmth “And take that damn shirt off.”  
Chuckling, Seito complied and they snuggled underneath the blankets, Seito holding Damon to his chest. He kissed the top his Damon’s head as Damon shyly snuggled into him, sighing softly at the warmth Seito’s body gave off.  
“Night, night, little brother,” the silver haired man whispered.  
“Shut up…”  
Seito smirked before closing his eyes and the two of them drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Damon woke up, he realised why he hated Saturdays more than Mondays. He sighed irritably as he flexed his fingers out. Seito had gone and set up another embarrassing plan which involved stripping him naked and tying his wrists and ankles to the bedposts of one of the beds in the spare bedroom. Oh, how he hated Saturdays for Saturday was when Seito got mischievous. The door opened and closed which indicated that Seito had come in.  
“Are you awake, brother?” he asked.  
Damon clenched his fists in irritation.  
“I’ll take that as a yes.”  
Damon felt someone straddling him and a pair of lips breathing on his own.  
“You look so delicious,” he whispered.  
“As you usually tell me,” mumbled Damon.  
Seito chuckled and Damon heard a jar opening. Seito then pressed a kiss to his lips and something sweet and sticky passed through Seito’s lips and into his own. Swallowing softly, he identified the substance to be honey.  
“Seito?”  
Suddenly a dollop of the cold sticky substance landed on his chest. He flinched as it trickled down his body. Another landed on his belly button.  
“Seito!”  
Seito just chuckled.  
“Is it too cold for you, Damon?” he asked playfully.  
Damon bit his lip as the honey trailed down towards his nether regions. He yelped sharply as a dollop of honey landed directly onto his manhood. Seito chuckled again before smearing honey onto Damon’s nipples.  
“You’re so beautiful…” he whispered before dropping his lips down onto one nub of sensitive flesh.  
Damon nearly let out a squeal as he felt Seito’s warm tongue swirl around his nipple, licking up the honey. He tugged at the binds that bound him to the bedposts in vain, gasping sharply as Seito nipped at the sensitive flesh. Seito licked his way over to his other nipple, giving it the same treatment. Damon wriggled like a worm underneath him, whimpering was Seito’s lips and tongue followed after the honey trail down his chest. This was torture for poor Damon!  
“Seito…”  
“Patience…”  
After what seemed like forever, Seito was licking Damon’s semi-hard member, licking the honey off greedily. He pushed his honey coated fingers into Damon’s mouth, who sucked slowly to carefully remove the honey off Seito’s digits. When the honey was gone, Seito began to bob his head, humming appreciatively as he tickled Damon with his tongue. Damon couldn’t do anything but buck his hips, his mind lost in the pleasure. Seito smirked when he withdrew, earning a small groan from his younger half-brother.  
“I have a surprise for you,” he sung softly.  
This brought Damon back to his senses. He hated Seito’s surprises. Shifting on the bed as Seito moaned, he braced himself for what might be coming. He clenched his fists when something warm and slick was pressed on top of his erect member. When he realised what it was, he gasped as Seito slid himself down onto him. Seito moaned again with a small chuckle.  
“You like?”  
“I…don’t understand, doesn’t it hurt?”  
“It doesn’t when you have a plug stuck in you for approximately three and a half hours.”  
Damon could imagine Seito winking at him now. He hissed, arching into the warmth when Seito clenched down on him. Seito bent down and kissed his lips gently, taking the blindfold off. He began to lift himself up and down on Damon slowly as Damon adjusted his eyes to the light. Sea green eyes widened considerably when he spotted Seito on top of him, in a maid’s outfit with the skirt lifted to see the penetration and a pair of blood red eyes staring at him with a dark lust.  
“I’ve always wanted to try this,” he whispered before kissing him again.  
Damon moaned as Seito grabbed his shoulders and moved his hips up and down on his manhood. Seito gasped sharply as Damon went into him quite deep. Damon paused and then, with a playful smirk on his lips, lowered his hips and thrust into him at that angle. Seito cried out in surprise, his head snapping down to him.  
“That…”  
“…felt good?”  
Damon grinned as Seito’s cheeks flushed.  
“Untie me and I’ll give you more.”  
Seito bit his lip shyly.  
“But you’ve never been the seme before…”  
“You can help me.”  
Seito then grinned as he reached for the drawer and pulled out a violet vibrator.  
“If I untie you, you have to wear this.”  
Damon blushed.  
“As you wish…”  
With a chuckle, Seito leaned over to untie Damon’s wrist from the bedposts. Damon winced when Seito turned round, still impaled on him, and untied his ankles. Seito then slid off him and turned him over, getting a bottle of lubricant from the drawer to cover the toy. Damon’s hands clenched the sheets as the toy was turned on and pushed into him. He hissed as his prostate was brushed. He barely registered Seito turning him over and sliding himself on top of him. He groaned deeply at the two pleasures and grabbed Seito’s hips. Seito leaned over and kissed him deeply as he moved himself up and down on Damon. Their tongues entwined themselves with one another as their bodies moved with one another.  
“Seito…”  
“I love you so much, Damon…”  
Damon stared into Seito’s eyes as Seito cupped his cheeks.  
“I never want to be apart from you…”  
It sounded like Seito was going to cry.  
“Seit-OH!!!!”  
Damon threw his head back as he reached his peak. He thrust once more and spilled his seed into Seito. Seito groaned as his seed splattered out and landed on Damon’s chest. Damon barely caught the silveret as he collapsed on top of him. Seito snuggled up to him as Damon ran his hands through his long silver hair.  
“I don’t want…” he murmured.  
“Seito?”  
Seito lifted his head and stared at Damon.  
“You love me, don’t you?”  
Damon froze, not knowing how to respond.  
“I…”  
Seito’s eyes widened as he stared into his.  
“Don’t you?”  
“Of course I do!”  
Seito blinked as Damon cupped his cheek.  
“I love you, even though I hate to admit it…what’s wrong?”  
Seito leaned in and whispered to him.  
“I’m being blackmailed to marry this girl.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I _told_ you that we shouldn’t do it in public!” Damon whined as he and Seito sat in their usual booth at the café with their milkshakes.

“And I told you that I just can’t pass up the opportunity when you wiggle that firm ass of yours around,” Seito smirked, making his younger half-brother choke in surprise.

Damon coughed up some of his chocolate milkshake, swallowed it back down then used a napkin to wipe his mouth.  His cheeks were still flushed as he recalled the incident a couple of months back.

“Are you quite certain that she has evidence?” he murmured softly.

“Yup, she recorded most of the whole thing with her tape recorder,” Seito smirked “It was hot, made me hard when she played it.”

“Be serious,” Damon stomped on Seito, making him wince.

“I am, we should shoot a private porn video of our own sometime,” Seito shrugged and sipped his vanilla milkshake.

He grinned at Damon’s heated glare.

“No,” he hissed.

“But your voice is so sexy when we’re in the heat of the moment,” Seito whined.

“Seito, you’re being blackmailed to marry Isabella Carrington,” Damon hissed “Out of all the girls, it had to be your ex who has had a grudge against you since you discovered you were gay!”

“I know, she was too clingy anyway, she was going to get dumped sooner or later,” Seito murmured.

Damon leaned back against his seat with a soft sigh.

“You know, I’m wondering why you even care about this,” he said “It wouldn’t affect you that much if people found out you were gay.”

“Gay, this village can stand,” Seito shrugged “Incest?  That’s different.  We’ll get driven out.”

Damon blinked when Seito leaned across the table and squeezed his hand.

“And I know how much you love it here,” he said in a soft and sensual tone “You’ve been here all your life.  You don’t want to get driven out of your own home village.”

Damon blushed and shied away, staring at his milkshake.

“So what are you going to do?” he murmured.

Seito sighed in frustration and leaned back.

“I guess I’m going to have to marry her,” he sighed in defeat.

“Are you sure?” Damon said “You’re going to have to have sex with her.”

Seito wrinkled his nose in disgust.

“I know.”

“And you might never be able to see me again…” Damon looked put out as he said that.

Seito snapped his head to Damon.

“What can I do, Damon?” he asked “If we run away, she’ll play that tape in front of everyone at the parish meeting.”

Damon paused and tears collected in his eyes.

“I…don’t want to lose you,” he whimpered.

All Seito could do was curl his ankle around Damon’s under the table for comfort.

**And for the sake of smut**

Seito took one look at Damon’s ass in his leather pants and smirked.  Damon washed his hands, blissfully unaware of his half-brother’s staring until two arms hooked themselves around his waist and dragged him into the nearest stall.

“Seito?” he whispered as Seito hastily locked the stall and slid a hand down his pants “Hey!”

Seito’s free hand covered Damon’s mouth to smother his protests as he poked a finger against his hole.

“When you display your ass like this, how can I resist?” he hissed into Damon’s ear, licking the lobe slowly which made Damon shudder.

He yanked Damon’s pants down eagerly and got to his knees, licking at his hole eagerly.

“You’re disgusting, did you know that?” Damon hissed and held back a groan.

“You love it,” Seito purred as one hand found Damon’s half erect cock and began pumping it eagerly.

Damon whimpered behind his hand as Seito cupped his balls at the same time.  He pulled away, turned Damon around, slammed him into the door of the stall and engulfed the tip of Damon’s cock with his mouth.  Damon yelped and bit down on his thumb as Seito’s fingers began working themselves into his hole while Seito’s head began moving eagerly up and down on his cock.

“You’re going…too fast…” the younger brother whimpered.

“Do you want to miss the movie?” Seito asked with a heated gaze when he pulled away and licked Damon’s erect cock eagerly.

“N…No…” Damon breathed and held back another groan when Seito swallowed his cock again and his legs began wobbling “Ah!”

Seito eagerly accepted Damon’s cum then got up, spinning Damon back around so his hands were pressed against the door and spat cum out onto Damon’s ass.  After making the entrance ready, Seito took out his already leaking cock and rubbed it eagerly against the crook of Damon’s ass.

“Are you ready?” he purred.

Damon gave him a lustful look as he gripped his hands into fists.

“Just fuck me already,” he grumbled.

Damon breathed in sharply when Seito slammed himself into his hole eagerly and groaned, leaning forward into Damon’s ear.

“I love fucking you, Damon,” he whispered as he began thrusting hard and fast for the sake of not missing the movie “And I know you love being fucked by me.  I know you want me in your tight ass all the time.”

“Oh God,” Damon could only moan and yelped when Seito spanked him.

“I know you want me to tie you up,” Seito kept whispering into his ear “I know you want it slow.  You want it rough.  You want to be teased.  You want to do it in our parents’ bedroom.”

“No!” Damon hissed but gasped when Seito finally hit his prostate.

“Oh but you do,” Seito whispered “I know you want me to sneak up on you when you’re showering and just take you raw.”

“Oh…unh…ah…” Damon could only respond, groaning in disappointment when Seito pulled out, only to pick him up so his feet were off the ground, back against the door and be lowered back onto his half-brother’s cock.

Their eyes met and Seito attacked Damon’s lips with a brutal kiss, the door slightly jolting as they kept making love in the toilets.

“Seito…Seito…” Damon whispered between the kisses.

Seito let out a final growl as he slammed into Damon, climaxing within him as Damon spurted out more cum onto his shirt.  Pressing their sweaty foreheads together, Seito sighed in contentment as Damon wrapped his arms around his neck.  Damon opened his eyes and sobered somewhat when he saw a mischievous glint in Seito’s red eyes.

“What is that look for?” he whispered.

“We’ve got twenty minutes until the movie starts,” Seito shrugged as he closed the lid to the toilet.

Damon paused then struggled to get away from his half-brother but to no avail as Seito sat down and gave another sharp thrust into his prostate.


	4. Chapter 4

Damon remained outside of the church, ignoring the smug look Isabella shot him before going in.  He lowered his head, digging his fingers into his hair.  It broke his heart, he couldn’t bear to go in and watch the bloody ceremony.  The urge to just shout and break the silence when the time came would be too great.  Tears trailed down his cheeks as he was too absorbed in his thoughts to notice someone sitting next to him.

“Aren’t you going to come in?”

Damon jumped and looked up as his mother placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  He shook his head and looked away.  Xeann pouted and huffed.

“Now, how will you be able to stop the wedding if you’re not going to come in?” she asked, waving her husband off as he stepped closer.

“What are you talking about?” Damon asked sullenly “I don’t want to stop the wedding.  You’re going to get a new daughter-in-law, aren’t you happy?”

“Oh, Damon please, my happiness is less important than yours,” Xeann scoffed “Come on!  You’ve been absolutely miserable since Seito announced that he was engaged to…that…”

“If you don’t like her, you go and stop the wedding,” Damon mumbled.

“No, it must be you,” Xeann insisted.

“Why?!” Damon growled and looked up at her “I’m only his half-brother!”

“And the most important person to him ever!” Xeann snapped back,

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Damon Kelly, you will no longer hide your gay, incest relationship with your half-brother!” Xeann hissed and Damon froze up “The town will drive you out?  Ha!  They’ll have to get through me first!”

“How…how…?” Damon whimpered.

“Damon, you know better than to hide anything from your mother,” Xeann folded her arms and grinned.

Damon blushed and hid his face with his hands.

“Oh God,” he groaned “When?”

“Since I heard you cry his name out in ecstasy in the middle of the night.”

Damon wanted nothing more than the ground to swallow him up right then and there.  Xeann giggled as his face went bright red and petted his hair.

“Go on, before it’s too late.”

Damon looked up at his mother long and hard before jumping up to his feet and dashing into the church.  Xeann sat back and smirked widely.

 

* * *

 

Seito was distracted.  Where was Damon?  Was this so painful for him to even watch?  Seito glanced down as Isabella nudged him and he turned to face the vicar.  But even then, he found his polished shoes more interesting.  He murmured his ‘I do’ when asked, thankfully Isabella didn’t go for the version of the wedding where he would have to recite a whole bloody vow.  Isabella let out a shy ‘blushing bride’ style giggle as she snuggled up to his side happily, that wide grin forever etched into her face.  She shyly agreed to her vow and Seito sucked in a soft breath, clenching his fists to the point when they turned white.

Ten months.  Ten bloody months since he agreed to the marriage and was practically separated from Damon by force.  Planning, meeting the family, getting pictures of Isabella in wedding dresses and at her hen party, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera.  Seito got a bloody headache from it all.  They even managed to get him to cut his beautiful hair off, how dare they!  But when Isabella brought up the subject about him and Damon, he sat and obeyed like a good little puppy.  Damn her and all her family to hell!  If the blackmail wasn’t bad enough, Seito knew that Isabella’s father was sitting on a pew somewhere, probably readying his shotgun.  He glanced out of the corner of his eye to confirm that he was sitting right in the front row after escorting his ‘beloved’ daughter down the aisle.  …Was that a shotgun on his lap?

“If anyone has a reason why this wonderful couple should not be joined in holy matrimony, please speak now or forever hold your silence.”

Honestly, the timing could have been a little bit better.  It was quiet for a few seconds and the doors slammed open.

“I object to this marriage!” Seito heard a voice he hadn’t heard for over ten months.   

Seito turned on the spot, heart pounding and a hopeful smile spreading across his face when he saw his beautiful half-brother.  Damon breathed in deeply, feeling the pressure as attention was mostly turned to him.

“If no-one can accept our relationship then I’m fine with that!” he said “If this village can’t understand it, then we can leave!  I’d rather live somewhere where we can be accepted.”

“Damon…” Seito grinned wider but it faltered when Isabella’s father stood.

“What do you mean?” he asked with narrowed eyes “Do you mean to say that you wish for my daughter’s hand too?”

Damon took another deep breath before tearing down the aisle.  Seito ran towards him, brushing past Isabella’s father.

“Seito, stop this!” Isabella called after him.

Damon launched himself into Seito’s arms and Seito was all too happy to accept his eager kiss.  The room fell silent but for the brothers, everything melted away from them.  Damon wrapped his legs around Seito’s waist, running his fingers through Seito’s cut hair.

“Damn it, you’d better hope your hair grows quickly, Seito,” Damon whispered furiously against his lips.

“Don’t worry, it does,” Seito chuckled “Give it a year or two.”

“Too long,” Damon whined.

“Boys~!”

Suddenly the world came rushing back and Damon turned his head to the entrance.  Seito turned slightly, adjusting his grip on Damon to see their mother standing in the doorway, hands on her hips with a devious smirk.

“Mrs Murphy, please talk some sense into your son!” Isabella cried out.

“This is madness!” her father argued, most of his family murmuring their agreement “Complete and utter madness!  Do you think this is a joke to you?!”

“How can you say that love is a joke?!” Selena snarled, standing from her place.

“Love is unity between a man and woman, not this!” Isabella protested.

“You have something against gay incest?” Selena purred dangerously and Seito smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Melody gasped as Selena snatched her wrist, pulled her to her feet and kissed her passionately.  Damon joined in with the gaping of Isabella’s family as Seito snickered.  Melody stumbled, falling back onto the pew as Selena glowered at Isabella’s father.

“You found that arousing, didn’t you, you hypocritical, perverted son of a-!”

“Selena, this is a wedding that is being crashed,” her father took and squeezed her hand “You will have your limelight another time.”

Selena took a deep breath and settled down onto the pew.  Damon was still in shock by the act of his older twin sister and younger half-sister when Seito adjusted him to hold him bridal style. 

“Your whole family is sick in the head!” Isabella cried out “How can you just gleefully ruin other people’s lives?!”

“Seito, put me down so I can slap her in the face,” Damon murmured as he squirmed.

No-one can just attack his family like that!  Or just say that they couldn’t ‘ruin’ other people’s lives when she nearly ruined his and Seito’s!  But Seito calmed him down with a soft peck on the cheek.

“I have the keys to the car here, boys,” Xeann held up some car keys with a finger.

Seito turned and flashed a grin at Isabella’s father.

“Call me soft but I’m the kind of guy who follows his heart,” he said as he carried Damon off, snatching the keys with a smile to his mother then whispering “and his cock.”

“How can you be so damn lewd at a time like this?!” he hissed as Xeann tittered and watched Seito sprint out of the church and to her car.

Seito dumped his younger half-sibling into the passenger seat before hurrying over to the driver’s seat to start the ignition and speed off.  Damon hastily leaned over to strap Seito in, receiving a kiss on his head.

“You’re so thoughtful,” he grinned as Damon strapped himself in.

“You’re so careless,” the younger brother murmured.

Seito smirked as he drove towards the woods outside of the village.  Damon looked at the scenery, his cheeks flushing faintly.  Seito smirked.

“Off to our love nest, huh?” he grinned wider when Damon spluttered “I thought it would be fitting to take you to where I popped your delightful cherry.”

“You are not whisking me away and being so crude at the same time!” Damon protested “Honestly, you suck at whisking people off their feet.”

“Yeah but I’m good at sucking…”

“You will cease with the crudeness!” Damon declared loudly and Seito laughed heartily.

The car stopped at a large tree, Damon craned his head to look up at the treehouse, smiling fondly.

“We used to cycle here every day since our dads built this,” he said nostalgically as Seito got out and went to Damon’s side.

Damon let Seito pick him up and carry him over to the ladder.  As Damon made his way up, he nearly slipped when Seito gave a firm grope.

“Come on, Damon darling,” he smirked “The longer you keep me waiting, the more rough I’m going to get.”

Damon stuck his tongue out before scrambling up the ladder.  He sat in the middle of the house, nearly bumping his head on the ceiling, feeling the damp mattress with a soft smile.

“You were worried about the treehouse giving way,” Seito smirked from his place by the ladder and Damon scowled.

“I bet it will, considering how much we’ve grown,” he murmured as he ripped his tie off.

“I’ve only grown in girth and length,” Seito grinned and Damon’s cheeks burned.

Seito crawled over to him and grinned, taking his tie off and shedding his jacket.  Hands flew over one another until the two of them were on the mattress, Damon shuddering at the cold damp cloth as Seito fisted their cocks together in between them.  Damon snarled softly after lacing his fingers in Seito’s hair.

“She shouldn’t have used the blackmail to cut your hair,” he murmured spitefully.

“Forget about her, she’s history,” Seito whispered and nibbled his earlobe “Because from now on, I will never, ever cut my hair.”

“Damn right you won’t!” Damon moaned and bucked into Seito’s hand, arching his back.

Seito grinned.

“It’s been too long, hasn’t it?” he whispered as he pumped them faster “Cum for me, Damon.  Cum for me like you did before, like a good little brother.”

“Unnh!”

Damon gasped as he climaxed, spurting cum out onto his chest.  Seito licked his lips as he kissed Damon eagerly, wiping the cum off and using it as a lubricant to slick Damon’s ass.  Damon hissed as Seito pushed two fingers in first, curling and twisting them eagerly.

“So needy,” he smirked when he found Damon’s prostate.

“More!” he groaned “More, please, Seito!”

Damon thrust down on Seito’s exploring fingers eagerly, ten months of built up frustration casting his dignity and pride aside.  Seito bit his lip as he pushed a third finger.

“Oh, gods, yes,” Damon leaned back into the mattress, arching his back “Hurry up and fuck me.”

“Ah, ah, patience,” Seito grinned as he pushed a fourth finger in, pumping them in and out.

Damon gripped the mattress and panted when those slender fingers hit his sweet spot again and again.

“Seito…Seito…”

Damon looked up at his older brother, panting as he rocked into his digits more vigorously.

“I love you.”

Seito growled and yanked his fingers out, smirking at Damon’s whine.

“I love you too,” he purred as he grabbed Damon’s ankles, pulling them up and hooking them around his neck “More than anyone.  More than you can imagine.”

Damon cried out in satisfaction as Seito gripped his hips and thrust into him.  Seito held Damon’s shoulders down, thrusting into his hole happily, growling and panting.

“This feels so good,” he purred “You’re so tight after not having me inside you for ten long months.”

“Ah, ah, Seito, you’re being too rough…” Damon whimpered as Seito dug his nails into his hips.

“You like it rough,” Seito grinned and Damon moaned.

“Damn right, I do,” he said as he shoved Seito over.

Seito blinked in surprise as Damon ducked his head low enough to not hit his head and thrust up and down on Seito’s pulsing cock.  Seito smirked as he thrust up into Damon’s tight heat, gripping his smaller cock and pumping him roughly. 

“Oh yeah, like that,” Damon moaned “Seito, Seito!”

“Louder,” Seito grinned.

“Seito!”

“Louder!”

“Seito!”

“Louder so that insane bitch and her loopy family can hear you!”

“SEITO!”

Seito closed one eye when Damon ejaculated once more, licking the cum from his face when it landed on his face.  He thrust up once more, letting out a groan of his own and a whimper from Damon, spilling his own cum inside Damon’s gaping hole.  Damon leaned down and hugged Seito tightly, allowing Seito to remain inside with his cum.

“Damon Kelly?”

“Mmm?”

“Will you do me the honour of being my wife?”

Damon frowned and looked down at his smirking brother.

“You honestly proposing after sex?” he said.

“Well, why not?” Seito smirked “I think it would be a lovely idea to have you dressed up in a nice, big wedding gown.”

“No way,” Damon grumbled as Seito ran his fingers up and down his back.

“You have your legs shaved, we can get you to wear mother’s lucky underwear.”

Damon choked and slapped Seito’s shoulder.

“No way in Heaven or Hell.”

Seito thrust his hips once and Damon arched his back with a surprised gasp and yelped as he hit his head on the ceiling and collapsed onto his brother.  Seito kissed Damon’s head, cradling it to his chest.

“Ssh…just relax,” he whispered before thrusting his hips once more.

Damon moaned as he clung onto Seito, purring at each thrust into his neglected ass.


End file.
